1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rivet tool head, and more particularly to a Y-shaped rivet tool head which is able to deform a peripheral edge of a rivet completely and smoothly.
2. Description of Related Art
A rivet tool is used to combine two objects together by using a rivet that is deformed at both peripheral edges in each of the objects. Another function of the rivet tool is to mount a rivet into a hole to function as an insert so that the operator is able to use the insert to connect to another object in later days. However, because the shapes of the two objects to be combined change fast, in order to cope with the introduction of new products, rivet tools change accordingly.
When the objects referred to are tubes, the current rivet tools are not able to satisfactorily accomplish the desired purpose. That is, when the rivet tool is using a rivet to a tube, due to the peripheral surface of the tube, the rivet can not be deformed satisfactorily and the distal peripheral edge of the rivet is not tidy so that after the rivet is mounted on the tube, the combination between two tubes is not secured and the exposed peripheral edge of the rivet easily cuts anyone in contact with it.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional rivet tool head is introduced to the market trying to solve the aforementioned problem. The conventional rivet tool head has a body (50) which has an outer threading (501) formed on an outer periphery of the body (50) and a through hole (51) defined through the body (50), a bolt (52) inserted into the through hole (51) and provided with a front threading (521) formed on a front portion of the bolt (52) and a rear threading (522) formed on a rear portion of the bolt (52), a tube (53) received in the body (50) and having an outer threading (531) corresponding to the rear threading (522) of the bolt (52) and a slit (532) defined in a periphery of the tube (53), a transmission rod (54) also received in the body (50) and inserted into the tube (53), the transmission rod (54) having a pin (542) inserted into the slit (532) of the tube (53) and an adjusting knob (57) in the body (50) to control movement of the transmission rod (54). The transmission rod (54) has a hexagonal head (541) inserted into the rear end of the bolt (52), therefore, rotation of the adjusting knob (57) is able to change traveling displacement of the tube (53) as well as the bolt (52).
When the rivet tool of this kind is in use, a rivet (not shown) is threadingly mounted on the front threading (521) of the bolt (52). When the bolt (52) is moving rearward relative to the rivet tool head, the rivet on the bolt (52) is deformed. However, when the rivet is inserted into a hole in a peripheral side face of an oval tube, deformation on peripheral edge of the rivet on the peripheral side face of the oval tube is not able to smoothly engage with the peripheral side face of the oval tube, which results in that the engagement of the rivet to the oval tube is not secured and thus damages the structural integrity.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved rivet tool head to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved rivet tool having a Y-shaped head provided on a front portion of the rivet tool such that deformation of the rivet is able to satisfactorily and smoothly engage with a peripheral side face of the tube.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.